


The Rainbow of Our Relationship

by SunDaeDreamz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Exploration, Feelings, M/M, Rainbows, i dont even know guys, sundae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDaeDreamz/pseuds/SunDaeDreamz
Summary: Youngbae and Daesung explore the myriad of emotional colors that their relationship brings them.  (Title may change)Got the idea for this story I am writing for a Birthday gift to myself.  Exploring emotions as as they pertain to a relationship as a rainbow or colorwheel.crossposted on aff





	The Rainbow of Our Relationship

* * *

 

                Before we met my world was pretty much grey, boring and predictable  I knew that love existed of course but I never could have guessed that the emotions attached to loving would be a literal rainbow.  Every day was what seemed like a new emotion that lit my world a whole new color.  Vibrant and beautiful, no longer boring and dismal.

                I worried for a while that my life had lost its flavor, that I would become bitter and lonely until the end of my days.  Then I met him.  We were friends for a while, things started to become sort of a pastel, if you will.  Hints, that maybe my crush was returned, slight brushes, touches and glances that had me blushing and at a loss for words as my best friend cackled at me from behind.

* * *

 

                I hadn’t realized until the day we met, just how boring and dull my world actually was.  I thought I had felt a full vibrant range of emotions in all of my young years.  Then we were introduced, and things suddenly changed.  I’d been in what I thought was love before, but no, it couldn’t have been, I must have been wrong because now everything was different and new.  I couldn’t wait to see where things went.

                He may be older than me, but his shy glances and stammering along with the near constant blushing to his toes told a whole other story.  He’d never been in a serious relationship or any at all really, so I would try to take it slow, he seemed almost ready to flee, as his friend behind him altered between glaring at me and snickering loudly at him.  I couldn’t help but smile.  My world was now rainbows.  Who wouldn’t be happy?


End file.
